(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for receiving and holding water hoses and the like thereon, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hose rack for mounting on a portion of a round wood pylon. The wood pylon may be a pier pylon used with a boat dock or may be a pylon or post used in other types of building structures.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,782 to Hagemann, a portable reel with a non-rotatable spool and a rotatable spindle is described. One end of the spindle has a guide for holding a garden hose thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,267 to Eads et al., a hose hanger is illustrated for mounting on a vertical wall. The hose hanger has a one-piece molded plastic construction and is adapted for coiling a garden hose thereon. In U.S. Pat. No. 608,651 to Cliff and U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,069 to Nuhring, different types of hose racks or hose supports are described having a collar or clamp adapted for supporting the racks or supports on a vertical pipe. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,322 to Brown, a hose rack is described for holding a fire hose. The rack includes a hinge and clamp for mounting the hose rack on a vertical pipe.
None of the above mentioned prior art hose racks and hose supports are designed for specifically engaging and attachment to a pier pylon.